1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to monitoring and tracking edits to predefined email templates for responding to communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to determining and displaying edit information for a predefined email template.
2. Background Information
Email-based interaction with customers is increasingly addressing the needs of day-to-day and business functions of large organizations. As email evolves into a preferred method of communication, customer care agents may try to balance the demands of several customers at once. An organization may therefore monitor email-based interactions with customers to determine the efficiency and efficacy of these interactions.
Two metrics for evaluating email-based customer interactions include average handling time and customer experience evaluation. Average handling time measures the time taken from when a customer email is opened to the time when a prepared response is sent to the customer. Customer experience evaluation determines customer satisfaction through a survey of a random set of customers who have interacted with an email customer care center. In order to obtain optimal values for these metrics, an email customer care center may provide customer care agents with predefined templates to assist the agents in composing a response to a customer emails. The agent may edit a predefined template to more accurately address the content of the customer communications and any specifics of the current situation, issue or request.
The more the predefined template is edited, the less useful that template is in minimizing the average handling time associated with dealing a single customer interaction. That is, the longer a customer care agent is editing a predefined template, the less time that customer care agent is responding to emails from other customers. Further, issues arise in accurately determining the contents of a response that will satisfy the needs and requirements of the customer.